


Tease

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Striptease Collection [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tease: verb, used with object. 1. to annoy someone by deliberately offering something with the intention of delaying or withdrawing the offer. 2. to arouse sexual desire with no intention of satisfying it. Alex helps Olivia enjoy her day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

"It's my day off, and I'm going to enjoy it."

That was what Olivia Benson said to herself, but she wasn't sure if she could live up to those words. She couldn't deny that she needed the break. The past week had been brutal, but relaxing was easier said than done, especially while she was alone.

Alex hadn't been so fortunate. She was stuck at work, buried under a mountain of paperwork. They had caught one of those cases – rich defendant; sleazy, high-priced lawyer – and so Alex was practically drowning in motions. Motions to suppress, motions to dismiss, and probably motions asking the D.A.'s office to go screw themselves.

And since she was being metaphorically fucked at work, unfortunately Alex couldn't be at her lover's apartment, getting literally fucked on Olivia's day off. Olivia had been incredibly disappointed.

That was why she was surprised to hear the deadbolt being turned as she sat on the couch, flipping through channels. Daytime television didn't really appeal to her tastes. Surprised, but happy. The only people who had keys to her apartment were Elliot (who was still at work while she was enjoying her day off, or at least trying to) and Alex.

"Hey you," she said cheerfully as Alex stepped through the doorway, taking a moment to admire the way her stocking-clad calves peeked out from beneath her knee-length coat, "did they send you home on medical because of hazardous paper cuts?"

Normally, Alex appreciated Olivia's cheesy humor, but as she closed the door behind her, the ADA didn't say anything. She simply gazed at the detective, who had stood up to greet her, and placed both hands on her shoulders. Olivia found herself being pushed back down onto the couch.

"Sit," Alex said forcefully.

The detective thought about making another quip, something about being ordered around like a disobedient pet or enjoying assertive women, but her words deserted her. Alex grabbed the remote to Olivia's stereo – one of the few luxury items the detective allowed herself – and hit play.

She nearly burst out laughing when Joe Cocker's 'You Can Leave Your Hat On' began playing. Apparently, her girlfriend was going to give Kim Basinger from 9 ½ Weeks a run for her money. Olivia hated that movie, perhaps because it reminded her a little too much of work, but if there was a stereotypical striptease song, that was it.

Then, Alex turned around and let her coat fall to the floor. The ADA's skirt was deliberately short. Had she actually worn that to work? She didn't think it was part of Alex's normal courtroom attire, considering how high it rode up her thighs. High enough to reveal the straps of the black garters that Olivia also had no memory of seeing her lover put on that morning. She would have remembered.

Olivia's desire to laugh was completely gone. The song choice didn't seem so funny anymore.

Swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music, Alex peeled apart one side of her suit jacket, then the other, revealing a thin black tie and a silky eggshell blouse. Olivia's fingers itched to undo the buttons, but she got the feeling Alex would object if she tried. She clenched her fists instead, not wanting to end the show prematurely because of her inability to keep her hands to herself. Later, she thought. Later, her hands were going to thoroughly explore every inch of Alex's body.

With a roll of her shoulders, the suit jacket started to slide off, wrapping a little tighter around Alex's upper arms as she slid both hands over her stomach and breasts. She made a production of sliding her arms out of the sleeves, letting the garment fall into a pile on the floor near her coat.

Olivia's eyes tried to be everywhere at once. They followed Alex's hands as she caressed the tops of her thighs, hungrily stared at her hips as they continued to roll to the beat, grinding against air, and when they trailed up along the attorney's stomach, past her breasts and up to her dark, lipstick-coated mouth, she couldn't help moaning slightly as she took a moment to appreciate Alex's glasses.

She really loved those glasses. Alex had a tortoiseshell pair, too, but there was something to be said for the simple elegance of square black frames.

The blue eyes behind the lenses were decidedly hungry.

Alex took her time undoing her skirt, teasing Olivia as she tugged on the tab of the zipper, but once it was undone, she pulled the whole thing down in one fluid motion. As she straightened back up, she made sure to run her hands up the long, sleek line of both legs. Alex's legs were something else that Olivia really loved. Another was seeing Alex in a shirt that just brushed the edges of the black garters she had been admiring earlier. Perhaps there was something to be said for the male fantasy of seeing a woman in nothing but one of their shirts.

Without the skirt, Alex took advantage of her new freedom of movement, bending her knees as she reached up to run her fingers over her hair. It was pulled back in a neat chignon to keep it out of her face, and one of Olivia's guilty pleasures was threading her fingers through it when Alex got home from work. She loved being the one to remove the pins from her lover's hair, and part of her was disappointed when Alex undid the loop herself, letting it fall free in silky blonde sheets around her shoulders. She tossed her head back, tilting her chin up for extra effect.

Then, she set to work on the tie. Olivia had definitely never seen Alex wear one of those before, but she couldn't deny that something about it was enticing. The knot didn't take long to undo, and once it was free, Alex twirled the tie in a lasso over her head and tossed it towards her wide-eyed audience. Walking forward confidently, she put one heel-clad foot on the cushion of the couch, her knee pressed against Olivia's arm, and looped the tie around the detective's neck from behind. "Like what you see?" she asked breathlessly, pulling Olivia's face closer.

Olivia did like what she saw. Very much. But she'd like it even more once the rest of Alex's clothes were on the floor. And she said so. "Take off the blouse," she growled, reaching for the thin buttons.

Alex pushed her hands away. "No touching. I'll take it off on my own terms. Keep these out of the way," she said, guiding Olivia's fingers to grip the edge of the couch so that they wouldn't wander. Then, her nimble fingers set to work on the buttons and loops of her blouse.

Meanwhile, Olivia completely ignored Alex's instructions. The attorney's sleek, stocking-covered knee right beside her was too much temptation to resist. She cupped it with her palm, sliding her fingers up Alex's inner thigh and snapping the garter strap there.

Finally, when Alex was done with the buttons, she stepped back, leaving Olivia reaching out for her. The detective made a dissatisfied sound low in her throat, her eyes pleading, but Alex ignored her. Instead, she popped the collar of her blouse on a downbeat and started moving again. This time, since Alex's shirt was hanging open, Olivia could see glimpses of her abdominal muscles working, rolling and tightening beneath her soft, pale skin.

Alex's hands seemed to be everywhere. Her eyes closed, lips parting in feigned ecstasy as she cupped her own breasts beneath the blouse, running them along her stomach, sliding them down to her knees and pulling them apart. The matching set of black panties clung tight, outlining everything. It was a very convincing performance. Just seeing Alex's face like that nearly sent her over the edge. It was the same lustful expression she wore when Olivia was just about to thrust inside of her, whether it was with fingers, her tongue, or one of their toys.

Seeing her lover's impatience, Alex tore away the blouse and kicked off her high heels, letting her fingers tangle briefly in her hair before sliding down to undo the front clasp of her bra. After she slid the straps down her arms, it too was thrown in Olivia's lap.

The detective barely noticed. Her fingers closed around the fabric, but her eyes were zeroed in on the soft swells of Alex's breasts, capped with hard pink nipples that she ached to wrap her lips around. This whole no-touching thing just wasn't fair. "You've got five seconds to take those stockings and panties off before I rip them off," Olivia warned.

'You Can Leave Your Hat On' had long since ended, segueing into another song that Olivia had to admit was appropriate even though she didn't normally like it: 'Closer'. She would tease Alex about making a playlist specifically to strip to later. Nine Inch Nails was far from her favorite band, but Olivia was definitely going to follow Trent Reznor's advice and fuck Alex like an animal as soon as she was finally naked and within reach.

Alex could see that Olivia was near the end of her rope, and so she strutted back over to the couch, moving just as sexily without her spiked heels. Sitting down in Olivia's lap, she hurried to undo her garters and peel them off. Olivia wasted no time exploring the newly revealed flesh of her legs, gasping at the heat of Alex's skin.

"You just can't follow the rules, can you?" Alex asked, lifting her hips to shimmy out of her panties. While the brunette was distracted by all of the new sensitive areas she had access to, Alex reached for the necktie she had abandoned. She grabbed Olivia's wrists, pulling them close together and tying them in front of her. The detective could probably get her hands free if she really wanted to, Alex noticed, so she would just have to make sure that getting loose wasn't Olivia's top priority. "There. Now the temptation is gone."

"If I was a man," Olivia panted, "I'd call you a cocktease..."

Alex smirked at her trussed up lover and dropped to her knees, resting her chin on Olivia's knee. "You're missing that piece of equipment... for now. Besides, a tease would just leave you hanging for breaking the no-touch rule. Fortunately for you, I'm not quite so cruel. Lift your hips, beautiful."

For what felt like the hundredth time, Olivia gladly obeyed Alex's commands. She shivered as Alex's fingers skimmed the bare flesh of her abdomen beneath the waistband of her jeans, taking the button between her teeth and tugging before using her fingers to slide it through the loop and pull down the zipper. Between the two of them, they got Olivia's jeans, underwear, and socks pulled down.

"This would be a lot easier if you untied my hands..." Olivia's voice trailed off hopefully.

Alex laughed. "Nice try," she said as she draped one of Olivia's knees, then the other over her shoulder. "Maybe if you beg a little more."

Olivia didn't get a chance to respond. Alex's tongue covered her in a long, sweeping upstroke without any warning. The detective's head fell back onto the couch and her eyes closed. Her hands moved forward, still tied together, and unsuccessfully tried to clutch at the back of Alex's head.

Alex's tongue didn't stop what it was doing for even a second. It only took a few more broad strokes to have Olivia panting and whimpering with need, letting out decidedly feminine moans as her toes curled and her heels flexed against Alex's back. As much as she enjoyed it when her lover dominated her in the bedroom, Alex also loved it when Olivia completely melted under her touch and surrendered. The attorney knew it went against her every instinct, and perhaps that was why she liked it so much. Besides, it gave her the chance to be something of a femme fatale,a role that was just too much fun to pass up, especially with Olivia.

"God, Alex..."

The ADA reluctantly lifted her head. "Don't make me gag you, too..."

"But you're still teasing me!"

It was true. Even with her head buried between Olivia's thighs, Alex still managed to keep her lover on the edge, refusing to fulfill her desires. She had purposefully avoided the sensitive bundle that would give Olivia the relief she wanted. "You'll just have to be patient," she said, scattering kisses over Olivia's inner thighs. The brunette whimpered her displeasure at the sudden backtrack, but didn't say anything. Alex took that as a sign of submission and returned her tongue to her lover's entrance, sighing contentedly as she savored Olivia's taste. Warm, tangy, familiar, and utterly perfect. And since Olivia was at her mercy, there was nothing her lover could to do prevent her from enjoying it for as long as she liked.

Alex took her time tending to each and every part of Olivia. She had always prided herself on being thorough in everything she did, and this was no exception. The attorney enjoyed all of the different sounds Olivia made – the low groans that vibrated in her chest as Alex's tongue thrust inside of her, the soft panting when Alex pulled back, her breath skating over Olivia's slick folds, the high pitched whimpers when she moved higher, but not quite high enough.

Olivia nearly sobbed in frustration. "Alex, honey, please... I – I think you're gonna kill me..." Normally, Alex was a complete bottom during oral sex –she liked Olivia's fingers tangled in her hair, giving throaty commands, kneeling over her mouth – but this time, there was no question who was in charge.

"Maybe just the little death," Alex quipped as she thrust two fingers inside of Olivia and bent to take the detective's clit between her lips. That pressure was enough. Olivia's hips, which had been shifting restlessly under Alex's torturous tongue, froze in place as her entire body quivered. Alex curled her fingers forward to extend the moment, watching as her lover crested beneath her hands and tongue, pulling uselessly at the tie around her wrists.

"Oh – my... God... Alex..."

Alex would have chuckled at Olivia's stammering if her mouth hadn't still been occupied. Part of her was tempted to keep suckling at the hard bundle she had captured and continue moving her fingers, but that would have been for her benefit, not Olivia's. Once the feeling in her legs returned, her lover would probably want to return the favor instead. Gently, she withdrew her hand, placing one last kiss against her lover's folds before sucking on her fingers to clean them. The sight made Olivia's thighs flex on top of Alex's shoulders.

Making sure that Olivia wouldn't fall over – even though she was sitting, Alex knew just how boneless her lover sometimes felt after orgasm – she ducked out from under the detective's knees. Blowing briefly on her nails to dry them, she began untying her lover's wrists. "I think this tie is ruined," she observed, encircling Olivia's wrists with her hands and making sure that no blood flow had been restricted. Everything seemed fine, since the knot hadn't been that tight. "So is my make-up."

"Well, the couch definitely is."

"Then it won't matter if I do this..." Alex climbed back up onto the cushions and flipped Olivia onto her back, crawling on top of her and finally giving her the kiss she had been holding back. The brunette moaned at the taste – mostly herself, but with traces of lipstick and something that was uniquely Alex.

Olivia's hands ran up and down Alex's thighs where they straddled her hips. "It's my day off," she pouted. "I should get to do what I want."

Alex pretended to get up. "But all the paperwork I have left to do is just so enticing," she teased.

"Paperwork?" Olivia exclaimed. Then, she caught her lover's smile. She pulled Alex's body back down over hers. "Fuck your paperwork. I want my turn."

"You can have a turn... in a manner of speaking," Alex said. "I'm not done being on top."

"You were on your knees before."

"Says the woman who had her hands tied. I was metaphorically on top," the attorney clarified. "And now literally." She gasped as one of Olivia's fingers trailed between her folds, testing the wetness there. "But I'll let you keep doing that for now. "

Olivia smiled up at Alex and lifted her head for another kiss. "There are advantages to letting me have the use of my hands," she whispered against Alex's lips. But then Alex's hand returned to its home between her legs as well, and she lost the power of speech again. The music kept playing, but neither of them noticed.

**The End**


End file.
